Twisted Fates
by vfang
Summary: Hermione Granger: stubborn, loyal, pretty and insanely smart. But is this all there is to Griffindor's golden girl? And what about the Slytherin Prince? What's really hiding under his flawless good looks? HG/DM Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I need to know what I need to work on and any suggestions about how this story should continue are greatly appreciated and welcome! Of course everything belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling except for the plot which is my own. I sincerely hope it's not too cliché though... anyways, review and let me know! ENJOY! XD i own nothing of course, except perhaps the plot and some OC characters later! **

* * *

A tall man with waist length platinum blonde hair paced around the luxurious sitting room outside the ivory wrought doors lined with gold. A piercing scream could be heard within and almost immediately, the man rushed to the door to get to his beloved wife.

"Calm down Lucius, Cissa will be fine, I can assure you." An equally handsome Italian man with an olive complexion, raven hair and sparkling violet eyes replied.

"I can't bear it Antonio, Cissa's inside for 4 hours now and I can't do anything to help her or even to comfort her." Lucius sank into the white cream coloured couch and buried his head into his hands.

"Trust me my dear friend, I know how it feels, when my dear Bella was having the twins, I thought I was going to explode from the inside. Just stay calm and all would be well, besides -

Antonio had barely finished his sentence when an ear-splitting scream pierced the manor and a small wail was heard. Barely moments had passed and Narcissa started screaming again. The doors opened and the healer came out shouting at his assistants at hand

"Quick! Mistress Malfoy is having twins!"

Time seemed to freeze for a millisecond before the healer was hoisted into the air by the front of his surgical scrubs by a very angry Lucius Malfoy

"Why did you NOT tell me she was having twins?"

"I-I-I.. didn't realise. When we did the tests, the results confirmed that Mistress Malfoy was only having a baby boy." The extremely nervous healer stammered staring into Lucius's eyes as they glazed over.

"Should anything happen to my wife or any of my children, you'll see me with your head on a platter!" Lucius roared into the healer's face before dropping him on to the marble floors like a bag of cement.

Watching as the healer scrambled up and hurried to the doors, a house elf apparated into the room with an audible pop carrying two bundles, one pink and one blue. Antonio and Bella rushed to the elf and picked up their children who were of similar colouring to their parents. Lucius's angered tamed a little as he went forward and looked down at the pink bundle. Though he loved Blaise very much, he had a very soft spot for Hermione who was currently staring up at his slate grey eyes with her brilliant violet ones. Being the doting godfather, he spent every spare moment either buying new gifts for his infant godchildren or visiting them thinking of the day his unborn son comes into the world. Funnily enough, now that the day has come, along with another child, Lucius could do nothing but panic. He loved his wife dearly and had already established a loving relationship with his son while he was still in Narcissa's womb. HE knew he wouldn't survive it if any of them, along with his other child, were harmed.

And so the three adults sat in the room waiting anxiously for the arrival of the second baby. They had already seen Lucius's son and had named him Draconis Lucius Malfoy. He was the spitting image of his father with the same platinum blonde hair and slate grey eyes. Though if you look closely, you could see his mother in his features; the high cheeks, the blue flecks in his eyes and the overall aristocratic chin. Bella placed her children on either side of Draco on his enormous crib enough to fit 5 babies. Baby Hermione and Draco immediately began to coo and play with each other, well mostly Hermione; Draco mostly just stared at her. Blaise on the other hand was more withdrawn, but eventually joined in with his sister and her newfound friend. The three proud parents looked at their children bonding, enormous smiles plastered on their faces.

Twenty minutes later, after another piercing scream, Lucienne Luna Malfoy was born with a head full of the trademark Malfoy blonde hair. Everyone was gathered around Narcissa's gigantic bed as they watched her hold her two children. The smile that graced her beautiful face was enough to warm even the cruellest man's heart. And that man happened to be Voldemort, a rogue rampant that was hungry for power and control. Neither the Malfoys nor the Zabinis were deatheaters and they wanted to keep it that way, nothing good ever comes out of serving that half-blooded bastard.

**

* * *

**

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT OKAY? MY SECOND FANFIC TO DATE! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! MY FIRST CHAPTER AND 67 HITS AD 3 ALERTS ALREADY! YAYYYYYYY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! XD WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! I own nothing all belongs to J.k. Rowling**

* * *

"Mummy! I want ice-cweam!"

A young girl barely of 24 months with chocolate brown ringlets squealed while squirming in her mother's arms, reaching out towards Fortescue's small ice-cream parlour. Her twin noticed what she was pointing at and also started squirming, except in their father's arms.

"Oh Bella, these kids are more alike than you think! Though one is sure to love Quidditch and the other books, I don't have the heart to deny these too little angels' sweet teeth their little treat!"

"Tony! You know what happens when you get those too little mischief makers high on sugar! They'll start screaming and pinging off the walls! They have a reputation to uphold and we can't let your soft heart get in the way!"

Despite Bella's stern look, when she looked at her children's pleading faces, Bella's eyes betrayed her and the others all knew her battle was lost.

"Oh alright, one small cone each do you hear me?"

"Yay! We love you mummy!"

The twins chorused together in their sing song melodic voices before running full speed, albeit crooked, towards the parlour. After their ice-creams and initial sugar rush, the young family made their way through the crowed street and throngs of eager shoppers before stopping at Flourish and Blots bookstore where they met up with their close family friends: the Malfoys.

"Ah Cissa! I see you have made it here early, how are you and where is your son?"

"Oh I'm fine and Draco, as predicted, is already playing with your children over there."

Narcissa said pointing her wand towards a corner occupied by two blonde headed toddlers and two brown headed toddlers literally drowning in toys of all sorts. Draco picked up a toy gun, which squirts out something different each time the trigger is pulled, pointed it at Hermione and a jet of mud smacked her in the face coating her in the sloppy mixture. Instead of crying, she sought revenge by tackling her best friend into the pile of soft toys while tripping over and landing next to Draco in a heap.

Hermione had been a special baby even in a world where almost everything is possible. She developed minor magical abilities when she was barely 6 months; her mother's jaw almost hit the floor when she watched her daughter willing a shiny silver spoon to float in mid-air. Right now however, concerned mothers rushed to their children while cleaning them up, confiscating the toy gun and strictly ordered them to behave. Hermione and Draco's eyes locked together and the look in their eyes scream out: 'as if!'

The two families spent the rest of the day shopping through almost all the stores Diagon Alley had to offer. The 4 toddler sat in two twin prams; Draco with Hermione and Blaise with Lucy. In one pram, Blaise and Lucy were not interacting with each other, save for the occasional looks at each other. However, it was a completely different story in the neighbouring pram. Draco would make Hermione laugh one minute and cry the next, Hermione would then find creative ways of taking out revenge, the latest being sticking Draco's bum onto the pram seat so when he tried to reach over and yank her hair, he found himself completely and utter immobilised onto the seat. Hermione, of course, laughed her infectious laughter full of mirth and her laughs became more violent as she glanced at 'Dwaco's' sulking face complete with a crease on his forehead and pouty lips.

Back at Malfoy manor where the Zabinis were invited for dinner, the children went out to play in extensive grounds under the watchful eyes of some very keen house elves. The adults retired to Lucius's study talking about their everyday lives and laughing like any old friends would. To outsiders, the Malfoys and Zabinis were not what people perceived them to be; cold-hearted and ruthless. They were just like any other family in Britain, of course minus the magic, but if someone closely observed the two pairs and look underneath their perfect masks, they will sense that they are all tensed, like something is worrying them.

"So Lucius I hear that your businesses are going well?"

"Why they are certainly.' Lucius flashed a lazy grin 'the Euro is doing very well at the moment, I am very pleased.'

'I was not aware you were that involved with muggle business.'

'When I see an opportunity, I take it. After all, I need every chance at maintaining my status in the business world." Lucius finished with another lazy grin.

'Just like you need to maintain your status within the dark lord's inner circle?' Antonio testified with a raised thick eyebrow.

Everyone shifted uneasily in the room just as a squeal could be heard from outside the windows. The adults looked out and saw Hermione, Lucy and Blaise running away from Draco in a game of chasey. **(A.N. can't spell it sorry!)**

'Cissa and I will go and make sure the children are safe, won't we Cissa?' Bella said looking pointedly at her best friend.

'Of course, we'll leave you gentlemen to discuss your ... matters.' Narcissa replied to the whole group, secretly sighing in relief to be out of such an awkward position.

As soon as the heavy ivory doors were closed, Antonio rounded on his friend dropping his voice and hissing:

'Lucius! You can't go back to him; you know what sorts of evils he is capable of! To think that a rogue half-blood is talking about exterminating muggle-borns and half-bloods is just damn right ridiculous! I thought you changed Lucius, I expected you to deny that bloody bastard, leave the dark side and join the light side, or at least stay neutral like I am!'

Antonio was fuming as Lucius looked at him with a sneering look on his face.

'Do you think I enjoy serving him? Do you think I enjoyed all those years I had to sit around and watch innocent people get tortured? Do you think I enjoy murdering for the pure pleasure of a heartless beast like him? Think Antonio! I was forced! My father forced me to join his legions and I was so scared of him and his beatings I had to consent so you don't know what it's like!' Lucius looked away and dropped his voice to continue barely above a whisper. 'I was just as ruthless as he was, always seeking to gain his favour, to be his right handed man. But that was until I found Narcissa, my true love, my soul mate. She saw me as someone who was desperate, driven entirely on ambition and someone that needed help, and not someone who cared about nothing but violence and terror. She made me believe what I thought I could never understand; it killed me to see her so depressed each time she found out I had murdered, each time I obeyed his orders, each time I disappointed her. I set my mind to change for the better good, to make her happy, to make Draco and Lucy proud and above all to make myself self-worthy, I want to gain control over my life, my choices. But Antonio, do you really think it's that easy? The light side will never trust me, not with my atrocious record.' Lucius shook his head solemnly as he said this, raising his eyes to the ceiling and leaning back in his dragon-hide chair. 'Being neutral isn't easy either, I know, he'll use force and any other means to get those he deems worthy on his side.'

'Well it seems then that I did not make the cut.'

'Don't jump ahead my friend, though he-who-must-not-be-named may not recruit you necessarily, I have a feeling he will in the future after he returns to power, and yes I do believe he will, your children will become his targets as will mine.' This Lucius said with a hint of pride despite the severity of the situation. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the mahogany desk giving his friend a serious look

'Especially Mione, she developed her magical abilities at 6 months. That is almost unheard of. I have a strong feeling she is going to be very talented, which may be mean the Dark Lord will be interested."

'Well, if you must insist on my daughter, I will also recommend on your son. From what i can observe, Draco is also quite talented, I daresay.'

'Antonio, this isn't the time to compare our offspring, we have a serious matter on our hands. We both know that we don't want any of our family to be involved in the dark arts, but if the Mione or Draco raise the Dark Lord's interest—well, you know the consequences.'

'What should we do then?'

'I say we have to give them up.'

**

* * *

**

OOOOOOOOOOOH... WHICH OF THE FOUR CHILDREN WILL LUCIUS GIVE AWAY? WILL ANTONIO AGREE? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS REALLY MAKE MY DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER BEFORE FANFICTION IS BLOCKED BY MY SCHOOL... THIS BY THE WAY IS EXTRAODINARILY GAY! BUT ANYWAYZ HERE IT IS, THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO PREDICTABLE OR LAME... OH AND I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING; ALL BELONGS TO THE LOVELY J.K. ROWLING EXCEPT SOME OF THE PLOT AND MAYBE A FEW OC CHARACTERS. ENJOY XD!**

* * *

Claps of thunder and the splatter of rain on the hard ground could be heard everywhere. Howling winds created a mini tornado of leaves that whistled about the legs of a manly cloaked figure carrying two bundles in his arms. He took out his wand and pointed it at the streetlights which were illuminating the narrow street, muttered a spell and in an instant there was nothing to guide the road, not even the moon. The man turned into a dingy alleyway, no doubt infested with rodents, which connected the two streets. He crept silently through the alley with such grace it seemed as if he was floating barely an inch above ground. He approached a weather-beaten gate which automatically opened for him admitting him into the miniscule courtyard leading to the front door. Though the courtyard was small, he could tell it was stunning, even in the thunderstorm and poor lack of lighting.

Before the door stood a woman from Gryffindor, who was in her mid 50's, dressed in very plain clothes which can definitely be described as prudish. Glasses framed her intelligent eyes and her hair was piled on top of her head in a neat bun.

'Greetings Minerva, I see you have received my message?'

'Indeed I have Mr. Malfoy, and I daresay I was very surprised at its contents.'

'Please call me Lucius, and yes Minerva, I certainly hoped it would have surprised you. Could we talk inside perhaps? Get the children out of the rain?'

'Oh yes, of course! Follow me.'

Minerva McGonagall held open the heavy iron-wrought door, letting Lucius Malfoy through with the two children he was holding. Once inside the small and elegant lounge, Minerva conjured a small bed, laden with pink silk pillows and sheets, beside the couches where Lucius set down the two young children, lowering their hoods. Lucius sank into the snowy white couch and placed his head in his hands with utter despair, looking broken. Minerva looked at the children and a tiny gasp came from her lips as she took in the identities. Though she kept a poker face, inside she was screaming and bursting with questions. She was paralysed by shock and her mind couldn't process what overwhelming pain the two sets of parents must going through right now. so desperately wanting an explanation, yet not sure how to begin, Minerva kept her silence and a thick slice of tension built up, filling the room, as neither had the desire to start the topic which is no doubt extremely difficult for the silvery-blonde man sitting in the opposite couch from her. They sat silent and motionless for many minutes with Lucius refusing to look up and Minerva folding and unfolding her hands and legs studying the profile before her. Finally, unable to watch him look so miserable, Minerva plucked up the courage to ask the most obvious question.

'Why did you choose them Lucius?'

'I had no choice; Hermione, being the most talented and strongest, was obviously the more endangered of the two, if not all four.' He lifted his head out of his hands to look at the beautiful sleeping toddler lying next to his own child.

'That I understand, but why Lucy and not Draco?'

His tired slate-grey eyes met Minerva's blue ones, 'It was Narcissa; she insisted we keep Draco. She is very close which our children but more fond of Draco, that much was obvious. But that was not her reason; Narcissa didn't believe Lucy had the heart to bear the cruelty that was sure to come her way, as soon as the Dark Lord rises again. Draco is stronger, but I don't know if he'll survive... I wouldn't live if anything happens to him, neither will Cissa.' Lucius exclaimed as he looked down at the creamy carpet with his eyebrows knotted together.

'Is there really nothing that can be done to prevent the separation?'

Closing his eyes, sighing and looking away from McGonagall's questioning ones, 'No, the dark lord knows of Hermione and Blaise, we'll just say Hermione died of an infectious disease.'

'What about your children, your own flesh and blood?'

'DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS? DAMMIT! IT'S THAT BLOODY BASTARD! I WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR MY CHILDREN, I RATHER THEM TO BE AWAY FROM ME, THAN BEING TREATED LIKE SCUM! THEY DESERVE BETTER! HELL, IF I CAN SEND THEM BOTH AWAY I WILL, BUT THE RODENT KNOWS ABOUT NARCISSA BEING PREGNANT WITH DRACO, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT LUCY.' Lucius thundered, as Hermione and Lucy stirred. 'It's my final bid to keep at least one of my children safe.' This he said in a much softer voice, almost a whisper, as tears filled his eyes threatening to fall proving his vulnerable state.

Another silence followed as the Transfiguration professor digested the information, and thinking of her next question.

'Do you have any families in mind to leave Miss Zabini and Miss Malfoy With?'

'Muggles, if possible, then they'll be kept away from the wizarding world.'

'I do have a prospective father who is looking forward to adopt a daughter after his wife died in a miscarriage a few months back. A real tragedy, but he ensures me he'll treat her like his own daughter, the daughter her never had. However, he is a wizard.'

'Who' Lucius managed in a croaky voice

'Xenophilus Lovegood.'

'That won't do, he is the editor of the Quibbler, and it'll be too much exposure to the wizarding world.'

'Well, if you know Xeno as well as I do, you'll know that ever since the death of his wife and unborn child he prefers a secluded lifestyle away from the hustle and bustle of the busy parts of the wizarding world. It was Albus himself that helped him overcome his grief and start fresh. He begged Albus to help him find a magical baby whom he could raise to fill the gaping hole in his heart, his unborn daughter caused. And so, Dumbledore relayed the task onto me, and now is the perfect opportunity. Surely this is enough to convince you? Besides, Misses Malfoy and Zabini will no doubt be attending Hogwarts when they turn 11. They will be exposed to the wizarding world sooner or later, so why not sooner than later?' Though Lucius was as stiff as a board, Minerva could tell from his eyes, he was seriously considering what she had just informed him about.

'I-I'll speak will Cissa, Antonio and Bella first and we'll see what we'll do.' Lucius sighed, standing up and walking over to Hermione and Lucy. He picked them up and turned around to leave and had one leg out of the door when he heard Minerva's stern voice call out quietly, he almost didn't hear it;

'Welcome to the light side, Lucius...'

**

* * *

**

TADA! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! YAY! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL BE STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON, BUT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL A LITTLE WHILE... BLAIME THE SCHOOL! LIKE USUAL REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND CRITICISMS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. AFTERALL, YOU'RE THE ONES READING IT!

**XOXO VFANG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! This is the next chapter! Nothing too exciting, but I promise very, very soon, the children will head to Hogwarts and the real action will begin! Meanwhile enjoy this chapter! And don't worry i will promise to stick a little 'Dramione' in there! XD Of course i own nothing! All belongs to the brilliant J.k. Rowling!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Antonio Zabini stood before the iron gates of the HUGE majestic estate. To say they were impressed was an understatement; of course, he'll never admit that to anyone. Granger estate could rival Malfoy manor and Zabini Manor in both size and extravagance. Luscious green fields stretched as far as he could see, two wide driveways wound around an enormous water feature made of 2 white phoenixes, ironic considering Hermione was bound for the light; the Order of the Phoenix. At the end of the winding driveways stood the manor, about the size of a small castle, and probably costs as much as one. Lucius knew if he was on his broom, he would be able to see the back of the manor which no doubt will be even more amazing and elegant. Looks like Minerva McGonagall has a good eye after all... if there was one thing they could guarantee, it was that Hermione will really live like a princess.

Approaching the front door, a butler dressed in formal livery asked for their details which they promptly gave, not that they needed to; one look at the sleeping child in Antonio's arms earned them instant admittance into the regal home. As soon as they stepped in, almost all that they could register was gold... it was everywhere, the chandelier illuminating the vast entrance hall, the walls plastered with gold leaf, the imposing columns stretching up to the jewel incrusted ceiling.

'You must be Lucius and Antonio'

A woman in her mid twenties stepped out of the side room which was connected to the entrance hall which they now stood in. She had beautiful shiny chestnut brown curls and a large pair of almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. Behind her stood a tall man whom Lucius and Antonio assumed to be Mr. Marcus Granger. He had ash blonde hair and his intelligent icy blue eyes were framed by a pair of glasses. Both had an olive complexion and wore warm smiles which reached to their eyes.

'Indeed we are how do you do?'

Lucius and Antonio extended their hands to Jane and Marcus Granger for the greeting which they promptly took.

'Please allow Margaret to lead us to the tea parlour and we can discuss lovely Hermione here.' Jane said looking at her soon to be daughter adoringly.

Following the middle-aged maid, the four of them plus Hermione made their way past the unmoving portraits of generations of grangers and large windows displaying the breath-taking grounds of Granger Estate. They arrived at the elegant tea parlour, which was just as grand as the entrance hall, and settled down on creamy plush couches while Margaret served them tea and sweet delicacies from a tea tray and cake tier.

'So, I assume Minerva has told you everything about 'Mione's heritage?'

'Oh, yes! Minerva spend a good afternoon explain all the wonders of your Wizarding world, and I must say Marcus and I are very intrigued!' Jane said enthusiastically, setting down her cup on her saucer.

'She has a twin, am I correct?' Marcus asked with a quizzical brow

'Yes, his name is Blaise, any he'll stay with Bella and me.'

There was a small pause before Jane's excitement got the better of her.

'Look, I know this separation must be extremely difficult for both of you, not to mention Bella and Cissa. But we can assure you; we'll take the utmost care of Hermione and make sure she gets the life she deserves, muggle and magical.' Jane said looking expectantly back and forth from Lucius to Antonio.

'We don't doubt your abilities but, for her safety as well as yours I think we should sever all communications from Hermione until it is safe for her to know of her heritage.'

'Do you really think it is wise? From what Minerva tells me, she has extraordinary magical abilities, does she not? Maybe she'll be a help to you.'

'It's no use, you don't not know the Dark Lord; he'll stop at nothing to recruit anything that could be useful for his cause. We can't risk her like that.'

'I understand, but when will be a suitable time to call for contact?'

'Whenever she is safe; whenever Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord.'

'What should we do about her memories? She'll remember won't she?'

'We'll put a strong memory charm on her; she won't remember her magical family. From now on you are her family.' Antonio said looking at Jane and Marcus.

Antonio took out his wand and woke Hermione up with a spell. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her no longer brilliant tell-tale violet eyes, but instead brown eyes the same shade as Jane's. Her hair is now slightly bushy and light brown with golden highlights in it, no longer raven. Lucius took the initiative to place a Glamour charm on her as soon as he saw Jane and Marcus granger to ensure no one will question the quirky resemblance.

'Daddy? Where am I?

'My dear you are at Granger Estate, isn't it pretty?'

'It is, but why am I here? And who are they?' Hermione said pointing at Jane and Marcus

'You are here so they can look after you, while your mother and I have some business to attend to.'

No longer sleepy, Hermione sat up ramrod straight and looking from her father to her god-father,

'You don't want me anymore? I pwomise I'll be a good girl! Don't leave me!' Tears starting to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill

'No darling, of course not. We are only putting you in the care of Jane and Marcus Granger for a little while and we promise we'll come back to get you. All you need to do is be a good girl for Jane and Marcus and don't cause them any trouble. Understood?'

'Yes daddy.' Hermione sniffed and buried her head in her father's broad chest. A few moments later she lifted her head and looked around the room before turning back towards her father.

'Where are Lucy and Dwaco?'

'They're at home with your god-mother, Cissa.'

'Why didn't Dwaco come to see me? I thought we were best friends?' Tears coming back when she realised her childhood best friend may have abandoned her.

'He's busy at home, and he sends his apologies.' Wrong answer

'He's not busy if I'm not there! I want my Dwaco!' Hermione who is ever so stubborn started sulking crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. If it wasn't for the situation, Lucius would have laughed knowing his son would do the same if he was in her position. The two of them were truly inseparable.

'Now, now Hermione, remember what I said? No trouble for Jane and Marcus remember?'

'Yes daddy.'

"She's so adorable! She's perfect Marcus, absolutely perfect!' Jane beamed at her husband who was also delighted.

Hermione looked at them shyly and said a timid 'hi'. This only made the very soon-to-be parents even more joyous.

'We must get going; your mother is expecting us very soon. Remember to be a good girl okay?'

'Okay. You'll come to see me often won't you?'

There was a small pause as neither Lucius nor Antonio knew what to say.

'We...of course we will Mia, we promise.'

While Antonio was giving Hermione a final hug, Lucius drew out his wand, pointed it at an unsuspecting Hermione and said loudly and clearly;

'Obliviate'

Hermione would have crumpled to the floor if Antonio hadn't caught her. He set her down on the couch and bid farewell to the Grangers. Just as he was following Lucius out of the parlour, he turned around and took one last look at his beautiful daughter, his princess, the princess who is no longer Hermione Zabini, but Hermione Granger, the daughter of dentists Jane and Marcus Granger. A tear escaped his left eye as he sent a silent prayer to help protect his precious daughter.

_I'm so sorry Mia...but I promise you, I WILL never neglect you. We will meet again..._

**

* * *

**

So... peoples, what did you think? A bit too cheesy? Like always reviews make my day! Like I said; I promise some Hogwarts action next chapter, while I'm glad for because admittedly Hogwarts is easier to write than muggle and Wizarding London. So until next time! Love vfang 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't kill me but, I decided to insert one more chapter before the kids go to Hogwarts. Anyway, enjoy this chapter my lovely readers! And of course hit that review button at the bottom of the screen! It means the most to me! All belongs to J.K. Rowling; I own nothing apart from the plot and some OC characters. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was sitting at her ornate desk donned with mountains of books, stationery and photo frames of her family. Dazzling sunlight was peeking out from the snowy white curtain, lighting up Hermione's features. Hermione had been a small baby according to parents, and now at nine years old, she was still considered quite small compared to other girls her age. Her brown tresses hang carelessly around her heart- shaped face, upon which bestows a pair of warm and intelligent eyes. She had an uncanny love for books; at 5 years of age, she could read all the boring dental books her parents kept in their surprisingly clean attic. Jane and Marcus Granger had just walked through the ivory laden doors when they found their daughter in the drawing room with a heavy and dusty old dentistry book from when they were still at university. When asked what she was doing, Hermione eagerly replied she was trying to remember the book, and to prove herself, she turned the book around so it faced Jane and Marcus and recited word for word everything on that page. To say they were gobsmacked would be the understatement of the century, and possibly the last.

Though she was very talented, Hermione never really had many friends. On her 3rd birthday, Hermione had invited all the children from her kindergarten as well as the children of her parents' colleagues. When it came to playing party games, Hermione would enthusiastically show the other children whenever they did something wrong, how it was done. Though she had good intentions, the other children thought she was vey bossy and liked to get her own way, way too much.

Kind-hearted and fiercely loyal, Hermione had only one real friend, Luna Lovegood whom she met at her favourite store, which was unsurprisingly the bookshop. Even a blind person could see Luna was an outcast who adopted her father's views on all things weird and wonderful including 'wrackspurts' which Hermione, despite her intellect, still had not deciphered what they were. A natural beauty with milky skin, dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes, Luna became friends with Hermione when she was being verbally and physically bullied by a gang of boys their age that lived a few blocks away from Hermione in the pristine neighbourhood. Hermione could not look past the injustice, and being the carefree, reckless and bold child, she stood up to the boys who were all at least 3 to 4 years older than her and many heads taller as well, regardless of possible consequences. One of the boys attempted to yank Luna up by the front of her floral blouse, but with lightning fast reflexes, Hermione was at her side sizing up the boy whom she learned was called Leon. He released Luna and went for Hermione instead; however, as his hand came in contact with Hermione when he tried to grab her, he recoiled like a snake and yelped in pain clutching his hand which was now covered in angry, red boils. Surprise was not enough to describe the situation; it was more like horror and bewilderment.

No one was friends with Hermione partly because she was bossy and had a very weird best friend, but mostly it was because of _fear. _Word of Leon's ordeal got out, some called her a spaz, others thought she was obnoxious, but no one dared to physically cross paths with her, except of course Luna who until this day is still her most loyal and trusting friend. Being the only child and lacking friends, Hermione took solace in reading her gigantic collection of books which she started collecting after her 3rd birthday. She has read every single book written by Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Jane Austen ... and the list just goes on. Whenever she was happy, she read, whenever she was bored she read, when she was sad or angry, she read. All in all, Hermione Granger LOVED reading!

Today is the 1st of September 1989. Every year at this time, her parents will fly to France for their annual meeting with all the other acclaimed dentists around the globe. Hermione would thus be left with their housekeeper, Cassiopeia, a woman close to Jane and Marcus's age, whose grandmother shared the same name. Walking along the sunlit pathways looking at the immaculate houses and gardens was one her Hermione's favourite pastimes. As a child, she would spend the weekend afternoons with a book and either Luna or Cassiopeia, seeing as her parents are always too busy, in the adjacent park which is filled with fountains to wish upon, rolling fields of perfectly maintained lawn and arrays of flora of every kind imaginable.

About 5 blocks away stood the main street. Hermione loved to take a stroll there and always refused when the family's chauffeur offered to take her in their Rolls-Royce limousine, claiming the streets are perfectly safe in this daylight. Well that is what Hermione seems to know. What she refuses to acknowledge is that every time she said that, an image would flash in her head presenting to her a figure with slate grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. As she was turning into the main street, a shiny black town car pulled up alongside her. Initially not afraid, Hermione kept walking allowing the wind to blow back her frizzy mane. However the car followed and as she turned her head to face it, a heavily tinted window rolled down and Hermione felt a pang to her stomach as she took it the identity of the man behind the glass. She felt like she had definitely met this man before somewhere but couldn't place where and who this man was. He looked older than her parents with long blonde hair, cool grey eyes and a slowly receding hairline.

'Where are you going sweetheart?' The mysterious man asked nicely, all the while following her in his car, driven by a man she couldn't see.

When she heard his voice, she remembered. This man was the figure she would occasionally see through random flashes in her mind. She didn't know why, but she doesn't like the man. Aside from the fact he was practically stalking her, if she saw him in a more respectable situation, she still wouldn't pin him as a nice person. There was certain ... something surrounding him, something dark ... and the way he was looking at her made her shudder involuntarily. It almost seemed like he knew every inch of her, from her darkest fears to her innermost secrets. But at the same time, she felt an overwhelming desire to trust this unknown man.

'It's none of your business.' Hermione defiantly answered, breaking out of her reverie.

'A lovely little girl like you walking in the streets all by yourself? I'll need to talk to your parents.'

Panic started to settle in as she took in the man's smirk which was plastered on his flawless skin. No one but Luna knew about her little visits, not even Cassiopeia.

'Hop in my car, I'll take you to the bookshop.'

Hermione was more than frightened. How did he know she was going to the book shop?

'I - I'd be fine thank you.'

'Little girls like you shouldn't be out, even in this time of the day. I wouldn't even let my son out. He's about your age I presume. You must be around 10?'

'Nine' Hermione corrected automatically

'Don't worry I'm not a bad man, I'll only take you around the corner. It saves you the trouble of walking in the hot sun.'

'I – alright.' Being smart doesn't necessarily mean you're not naive, and Hermione was just lucking this man was just looking out for her.

Hermione hopped into the back seat and was engulfed in a peculiar smell. She always had a very strong sense of smell, each person smelt like something different to her. Though this scent was mild, she could tell it was earthly, like the fresh smell after a spring rain. There was also a hint of honey in the air as well as sea breeze.

'What is your name little girl?'

'I'm H- I'm 'mione.' Correcting herself at the last second.

'That's a nice name 'mione, and do you like reading?'

'Of course I do! Reading is what I love most; I could read for a whole day if I wanted to. One time I read until 3 in the morning and Cassiopeia came in and – Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this.' A faint blush crept up on her cheeks. The stayed silent for a while, Hermione not knowing what to say.

'I know your parents. Jane and Marcus are very lovely people, you are very lucky to have them as your parents.'

'How did you know them?'

'Perhaps you may not know, your parents invested in some of my businesses and, like me, have many shares in heaps of companies and industries.' The man said looking at her from the mirror. 'Pardon me; I don't suppose you know what they are?'

Mistaking Hermione's lack of response as 'no,' he continued explaining. 'Stocks are –'

'According to the Princeton Dictionary, Stocks are the capital raised by a corporation through the issue of shares entitling holders to an ownership interest.' Hermione cut in and quoted perfectly word for word.

Silence was certainly golden as Hermione marvelled at the man's gobsmacked expression which morphed in to a look which was a mixture of confusion and pride? Perhaps?

Lucius Malfoy had always known Hermione Zabini was beyond talented from the moment he proudly held her; his new god-daughter. But this was nothing like what he expected, Hermione undoubtedly have an off-the-charts IQ.

'Well, looks like you certainly have inherited your parents' brains.' Meaning both adoptive and blood...

Hermione remained silent as she watched two mothers pushing their young toddlers in strollers. She bitterly realised she could count using her fingers the number of times she had been in a similar stroller which was pushed by her mother.

The car rolled to a stop outside a few fancy looking shops which had Hermione's immediate interest.

'Sorry kiddo, can't stop near the bookstore so we'll have to stop here. I'll walk you over.'

'Oh no sir, there is no need, I can manage perfectly by myself.'

'your parents will be very cross at me if they knew I let you go off by yourself.' He gave his trademark Malfoy smirk.

At the mention of her parents, Hermione relented knowing full well that her parents will indeed be very angry at her if they ever found out.

Hermione walked alongside the blonde man looking at the colourful shop windows displaying arrays of products. However, as she rounded the corner, for the first time in her life, something other than a book caught her eye. The most magnificent golden tiara with the most elegant and intricate design, encrusted with diamonds and gems of all sorts was on display under a dazzling light. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at it. Lucius caught her staring at it and decided it was about time he splurged on his god daughter. All he ever got her were little things like toys and diaries to leave subtle hint... After a little persuasion from Lucius, Hermione gave in with little resistance, following him into the shop.

Moments later, they reappeared on the street with Hermione wearing an expression of pure bliss and Lucius 500,000 pounds poorer, though that amount was nothing to him, especially when it regarded Hermione. Lucius clearly remembered the times he had bought lavish gifts for Draco, his first broom... though Narcissa was strongly against him buying it for Draco, it was something about safety, but then again he can't really remember that far. Both Draco and Hermione had such similar tastes; both loved high-end luxury items even at such a tender age. Well you can hardly blame them seeing as they both came from very wealthy families, in fact two of the wealthiest families in England. Lucius sincerely hoped Hermione wasn't a spoilt brat like that Pansy Parkinson. Draco, Blaise and Lucy certainly aren't, even if they act like it, especially Draco.

They got to the book shop as Lucius secretly mused the reaction of his dear cousin Cassi's face when she realised he was once again keeping contact with Hermione. Not that he didn't know the dangers; it was just too tempting to go see if his god daughter was ok, even if it was just a little peek. In fact most of time, it was just a little secret peek, just like he had done with his own daughter.

As if on cue, Cassiopeia appeared on the other side of the street laden with shopping bags and caught Hermione's eye, giving her a very disapproving glare, making Hermione halt. She made her way over to where Hermione stood rooted to the spot, eyeing Lucius suspiciously, not recognising him just yet.

'Young mistress, how many times have I warned you against coming out to the streets alone, and what is this? Talking to strangers? Do you even know how dangerous it –'

Cassiopeia stopped mid sentence as glanced contemptuously at the blonde man. It would have been hilarious seeing her rapid change of expression had the situation not been so morbid. Cassiopeia's beautiful complexion, which was now even paler than usual, switched from pure disgust to pure shock, even the man showed a hint of surprise in his eyes, but it was gone within an instant, replaced with that irritating smirk.

'Miss Hermione we are going home NOW!' Talking a death grip on Hermione's skinny forearm.

'Now, now Cassi, you don't want to pull the poor girl's arm out of her socket, do you?'

'Lucius, I would leave right now if I were you, what do you think you are doing showing up here. Have you forgotten the deal?' Cassi whispered furiously leaning forward towards Lucius

Hermione watched this curious exchange with large inquisitive eyes, no x-ray was needed to see the wheels turning inside her head. She had never seen Cassi so angry her whole life, Cassi only called her 'young mistress' or 'Miss Hermione' when she was cross with her, but never like this. Cassi, who was still whispering to the man whom she barely heard was called Lucius, was always the sweet natured lady who was like a second mother to her. Why did she know this creepy man? Could she possibly be hiding something?

'Miss Hermione, you go ahead into the bookshop for now, while i talk to this _delightful _man.' Sarcasm was dripping from her words.

Hermione went in without a word, frightened of Cassi's reaction, as Lucius and Cassi had a mini staring contest.

Quick as lightning, both their wands were drawn. Cassi's was pointed at Lucius's throat, while his was directed at his god daughter. Cassi's eyes could only widen as he uttered _obliviate as_ a white haze surrounded the unsuspecting Hermione.

'Did you think I would risk her life? She is like my second daughter; all I want is to see that she's ok. At least i care about her wellbeing' Lucius sneered with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'Then you should know, she is very suitably cared for. I've watched her grow up and even if Jane and Marcus can't give her the love she deserves, I can. I was willing to serve muggles, just to save her. So don't you dare test my loyalty.'

'That may be. But I swear on my life and my family's that if I hear if anything happens to her while she is in your care, consider yourself dead.'

With a swish of his robes, he strode out of the shop leaving behind a few confused shoppers and a fuming Cassi.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? This chapter is longer than usual because I want to get going with Hogwarts next chapter. I just watched HP7 part 1 and lets just say it was absolutely amazing! And it gave quite a bit of inspiration! Until next time my lovely readers! Don't forget the review button! VFANG XOXO


End file.
